Conventional electronic weapons launch at least one, and generally two electrodes (e.g., darts, probes) toward a target to deliver a stimulus signal (e.g., current, pulses of current) through the target to inhibit locomotion by the target. A thin wire (e.g., filament) couples a signal generator in the electronic weapon to each electrode positioned in or near the target. The signal generator provides the stimulus signal through the target via the filament and the electrode(s). Electronic weapons may benefit from an electrode that costs less to manufacture, reduces manual labor required to assemble the electrode, reduces labor required to couple the electrode to the filament, and reduces damage to the filament during assembly.
A conventional electrode is assembled by inserting a sharpened shaft into an axial hole in a forward face of a cylindrical body, crimping the body to retain the shaft, threading a filament through a second axial hole in a rearward face of the body and into an open portion of the body, tying a knot in the filament, and pulling the knot into the open portion of the body.